warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Morningflower
Morningflower is a light tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.Revealed in the allegiances of Sunrise History In the Field Guide Series ''Secrets of the Clans :It is mentioned that her apprentice name was Morningpaw and her mentor was Tallstar, the leader of WindClan. :When ShadowClan attacks the WindClan camp, Morningflower is seen in the nursery with Ashfoot. Ashfoot tells the heavily pregnant queen to protect her son, Eaglekit. When WindClan decide to leave the camp, Morningflower and Eaglekit are first to break through the bracken to escape, then start running, with Eaglekit bumping against his mother's legs in terror. In the Original Series ''Fire and Ice :Morningflower is mentioned in the prologue. She is mentioned being heavily pregnant, and needing to rest. :When WindClan makes the return journey home, she has a new kit named Gorsekit. Morningflower is still exhausted from her kitting and from being so far from home, and she needs constant help from her Clanmates and Fireheart. When she gets tired from carrying her newborn, Fireheart offers to help. She is suspicious but he stays close to her so she can see her son. While they cross the Thunderpath, Morningflower carries Gorsekit across. When WindClan gets home, she thanks Fireheart and is overjoyed at being home. She immediately heads to the nursery to start making a nest for Gorsekit and herself. Forest of Secrets :Along with the rest of WindClan, Morningflower is outraged when she finds out that ThunderClan is harboring Brokenstar. She takes part in the surprise attack on ThunderClan, and is seen fighting with Longtail. Then, she attacks Fireheart, not realizing at first who he is, but then recognizes him and stops, the two cats remembering their friendship. Rising Storm : Onewhisker mentions her and her kit's well-being to Fireheart at a Gathering. A Dangerous Path :Morningflower's son is now an apprentice and Onewhisker is his mentor. Fireheart recognizes him at a Gathering. :Morningflower is seen in the battle line during the confrontation between WindClan and ThunderClan, standing next to Onewhisker and Gorsepaw The Darkest Hour :When the ThunderClan cats arrive after TigerClan attacked WindClan, Morningflower is in the center of the clearing, wailing. She does not appear to be injured but she keeps nosing a bundle of fur that is Gorsepaw. Onewhisker tells Firestar that Tigerstar held the young apprentice down and killed him to make an example of what would happen to every WindClan cat. :In the battle with BloodClan, Morningflower is seen attacking her enemies with rage yowling, "Gorsepaw!", taking all of her anger on her son's murder out on the BloodClan cats. After the battle she is still sad and angry, but she feels like her son's murder has been avenged. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Morningflower is now an elder. Feathertail pauses to briefly speak with her at the Gathering, and though the exchange is polite, it is not friendly, as WindClan cats are still drinking water from RiverClan territory, though the drought is over. Moonrise : Dawn :During the journey to the new territory, the Clans cross a Thunderpath. Morningflower falls behind and is in danger of being hit by a monster. Leafpaw and Firestar yell encouragement, and she makes it safely across. :Later, one of her paw pads has worn raw from walking. Leafpaw dresses it with an unfamiliar herb, and Morningflower tells her that if it works, she can use it on others. She tests her paw on the ground when Leafpaw is done and is satisfied. Starlight :Morningflower has been growing weaker with coming old age. She and Darkfoot, another WindClan elder, become very sick from being given poisoned water to drink before coming to the camp. Leafpaw brings water mint when she hears the news, and is able to help Barkface keep them from getting any worse. Twilight : Sunset : In the Power of Three Series The Sight : Dark River :Jaypaw listens to the other medicine cats on the way to the Moonpool, and Barkface confides that Morningflower recovered from greencough and has lived to see another greenleaf. Jaypaw can tell that Barkface feared it might be her last greenleaf. Outcast : Eclipse : Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :Morningflower is not listed in the allegiances, or seen in the book. It is strongly suggested that she had died sometime between ''Sunrise and The Fourth Apprentice, most likely of old age. Character Pixels wow Family Son: :Gorsepaw:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 62; although his name is revealed only in the allegiances of A Dangerous Path Deceased, Verified StarClan member References and Citations Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Elders Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Minor Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Queen Category:Deceased Characters